Steven Parkett
Unnamed father |path = Serial Killer Stalker Abductor |mo = Torture by dismemberment Decapitation |victims = 3 killed 1 hostage 1 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Eric Frentzel |appearance = "X" }} "Is it...Is it better?" Steven Parkett, a.k.a. "The Mad Butcher of Bakersfield", was a serial killer who appeared in X. Background Parkett's mother died of childbirth, leaving him to be raised by his schizophrenic, alcoholic father, who physically abused him. As a result, he grew up introverted and unable to socialize. While at a local Bakersfield university for reasons unknown, he set his sights on a college student named Christine Locke and apparently started stalking her, causing her to file a restraining order against him on August 6, 2014. When Christine later began dating an anatomy professor named Dylan Myers, Parkett snapped and killed both of them, dismembering them afterwards and disposing their torsos, while the limbs were sold to an unsuspecting acrotomophile named Frank Cowles. The discovery of the torsos led the media to dub him "The Mad Butcher of Bakersfield". X He then murdered another woman, Kim Eakle, purchased online from a human trafficking ring before purchasing Angie Stanton from the same ring. During the investigation, Cowles was suspected of being the unsub at first, then Dylan Myers himself. After severing her left arm, Parkett becomes distracted when she begins showing affection towards him in a desperate bid to survive. When she gets him to untie her, Angie assaults him before fleeing. He pursues her, but the BAU arrive, having finally identified Parkett as the unsub, and rescue Angie, forcing him to retreat back to his shed. He then lies in wait until Kate unknowingly approaches him, allowing him to ambush her. However, before he could kill her, he is shot and killed by Hotch. At the end of the episode, Hotch looks at Parkett's file, wondering how he managed to acquire Angie. The episode concludes with members of the trafficking ring abducting another woman and putting her up for sale online. Modus Operandi Parkett initially targeted victims who were connected to him, but later acquired his newest victims online from the trafficking ring. While holding them captive in his cattle ranch in Bishopville, he would tie them up, gag them with a belt, and torture them for 48 hours by severing their limbs one by one with a machete, tying ropes on their shoulders and thighs to stop the blood flow before doing so in order to allow for successful amputations. He would then kill them by decapitating them with the same machete in a single clean stroke. Afterwards, he would mutilate the torsos (with the exception of Christine's) and remove anything identifiable as a forensic countermeasure. He then disposed the torsos in locations in Bakersfield, and sold the limbs to Cowles; what he did to the heads is unknown. Profile The unsub is a single 30- to 40-year-old white male who lives in isolation. He seeks out solitude because he was probably raised in an abusive home and is still looking for refuge. It is likely that he lost his job recently, which is why he sold his victims' limbs. His social skills point to menial work that involves some knowledge of anatomy, like a hunter or a butcher, but his sophistication suggests that he is more intelligent than initially believed. Like Jeffrey Dahmer, a.k.a. "The Milwaukee Cannibal", he is also deranged, but he has learned from the mistakes made by other killers. For example, he knows that he cannot keep strong smells around too long, which is why he disposes of the torsos within a few days of killing his victims. His stressor may be a serious rejection; if he had the confidence to ask a woman out, he would have been clumsy and aggressive and this would have cause the woman to push him away. It is why he got rid of all the things that symbolized intimacy, since it is how his psychopathology developed. Despite the murders being about rejection and last two victims being female, the unsub killed a male first, and it cannot be determined whether or not the first and second victims knew each other until they are identified. He is obsessive about the locations of where he puts the victims' torsos, but because he has likely seen the police surveillance, he will go out to find another victim. Real-Life Comparison Parkett seems to have been based on the uncaught real-life serial killer The Mad Butcher of Kingsbury Run. Both had near-identical nicknames, dismembered their victims completely (although the Butcher dismembered his victims post-mortem while Parkett did it ante-mortem as torture), killed them by decapitation, and disposed their torsos. Known Victims *2014: **Early September: Dylan Myers **September 15 : Christine Locke **Late September: Kim Eakle **September 29: Angie Stanton **October 1: Kate Callahan Appearances *Season Ten **"X" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Abductors Category:Revenge Killers Category:Stalkers